


Yes Sir

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Dear Reader [2]
Category: Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Chair Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Office Sex, Public Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yes Really, forearms with rolled up sleeves kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: Mads is your boss and you cannot cope with how hot he is because come on it's Mads, but then one day things take a steamy turn...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced to write this by [ this unholy post ](http://slashyrogue.tumblr.com/post/150966649226/mads-mikkelsen-isnt-your-boss-but-wouldnt-you)
> 
> It's so cliched it hurts but hey....also it should be noted that I literally wrote this at my desk ;)

Mads Mikkelsen is your boss. Technically he’s the CEO so he’s everyone’s boss, but you happen to be his PA. He is also the most gorgeous man you have ever seen. It's a wonder you can even cope when he leans his fingers on his desk. How is it even possible to look that good?

In fact you do cope - by tormenting him every day. You could seduce him if you wanted. You dress up and put your face on just for him and his appraising looks. You find yourself more and more shameless, addicted to the game.

You lean over purposely near him, when you know it means he can see down your cleavage, you strut past the glass wall of the boardroom in your heels, pretending you don't see him staring as they echo on the floor. You find ever flimsier reasons to touch his strong arm and feel the fabric of his shirt under your fingers. He smells divine. You flutter your lashes, gazing up at him when he comes out to ask you for stuff and you very deliberately cross your legs, dress sliding up your thigh when you sit before him to discuss his diary.

Nobody can see your actual desk, not until they come around the corner from the elevator. One time you were actually touching yourself, skirt hiked up, while he was on a conference call, and you swear he almost caught you. Maybe he did....that look he gave you as your heart thudded was utterly lascivious....but then that's just him – 100% pure sex – and he said nothing.

Today he is going to punish you for being such an incorrigible tease.

You were leaning your hip against the door frame while you checked something with him. He was draped in his chair, eyes raking over you in that way that makes you have to consciously focus on what you’re saying lest you forget. Suddenly he got up and you didn’t think anything of it until he dragged you into the office by your arm, shut the door and pinned you against it, pressing his body into yours to nuzzle at your neck.

You’re speechless, pulse racing and cheeks heating. The heady scent of his expensive aftershave fills your senses as he is running his hands all over you like he can take whatever he wants. He can.

He draws a hand up your thigh, dragging your skirt as he goes, "You are a filthy girl and I'm tired of it....is this what you wanted hmm?" You can only nod as his warm, dark eyes meet yours and you see fire in them.

His hand reaches the top, finds you without any panties on and snarls as he teases his finger over you, "Is this so you can get yourself off on company time?" His voice is low and desire is flooding your body. You're wet already and you whimper as he leans close to your ear "Just like you did before…" You gasp knowing he really did see you.

He slips a finger inside you and your knees go weak, he grabs a handful of your hair with his other hand and starts to nip and suck at your neck as he works his finger in you just right. You glance down - he has his shirt sleeves turned up and it has always been a turn on. You see his defined forearm, his watch shining on his wrist above the hand he is fingering you with....so strong, so confident that he knows what you want. He is right, he’s so good at this and you're whining in his ear....you NEED him to fuck you so bad it aches inside you. 

He knows it too and he stops, leaving you maddeningly horny, to pull you back to his desk chair and sits on it. He never takes his eyes off you as he takes his dick out, still fully clothed and pulls you onto his lap. His hands push your skirt up to help you straddle him then he moves to unbutton your blouse. He pulls your bra down just a little to expose your hard nipples and begins to lick one while he rolls the other between his capable fingers.

You're so wet from before that you know it's getting on his pants as your try to grind yourself there.

You can't help yourself any longer and take hold of his big thick cock to lower yourself onto it. He doesn't stop you but instead grasps your waist to move you closer and deeper. You cry out as he fills you, “Shhh…” He chides gently but his face as he watches you is just plain lust.

You wrap your fingers over his shoulders and ride him, grinding yourself on him hard and fast. He pulls you down to kiss him, other hand on your ass, both of you moaning breathless against each other's lips.

He whispers filthy things to you as he lets you fuck him, holding you down tight on his dick, "Look at you...wanton little girl....is this what you were thinking of with your fingers inside yourself? Riding my dick like a whore?"

You wind your hand in his hair and cry out as his words hit you right at your core. You reach down to touch your clit and it feels so fucking good....he just stares up at you, eyes full of sin, groaning with the feeling of your fluttering around him.

"Such a good girl for me aren't you?" He growls. He's helping you ride him with his big hands on your hips and you are desperate to come, thrusting your hips on him as your rub yourself. He can see how much you love him talking dirty to you, "That's it gorgeous, you gonna come on my cock? I want to feel it..." He purrs.

You're driving him against that spot over and over and you can't stand it…he pushes your hand away and replaces it with his, rubbing fast little circles on your clit, so you can concentrate. "Does that feel good hmm? Come on baby.....come for me" Your orgasm hits you like lightning, you shudder through your whole body as you clamp down on him so hard you struggle to keep fucking him.

He picks you up and sits you on the edge of the desk while you moan through the aftershocks, before leaning you back. You rest on your elbows and he slips a hand around you to hold you by the hair, thrusting into you again and again and you are so sensitive it makes you dizzy. Finally he buries his face in your collar bone and comes, throbbing deep inside you…

He says your name more insistently this time, he is clearly repeating himself, and you look up from your computer flushed and startled, “Are you feeling ok?” He asks with that infuriating half smile and you insist you’re fine. He smirks, “Can you organise that meeting then?” His shakes his head and his tone is playful but you can’t meet his eyes.

“Yes, Sir…” You murmur to yourself as he saunters off.


End file.
